Prom?
by plaincrazysuckup
Summary: Sabrina and Puck's school is holding a formal dance. Everyone is trying to find a date... better than it sounds, this summary is lame. P/S one-shot, unless i decide to continue


**Anyone heard the song Best Love Song by T-Pain and Chris Brown? No? Let's just say I have, and I'm inspired. It's a good song. Suddenly- IDEA! Song-fic? Love song? Definite Puckabrina! One-shot! Or more, if I don't finish it then. I might do Puck's POV next, though. Depends on how many reviews I get…**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Sophie and Allyson and Tyler and Adrianne and Minnow and Destiny and Penny and Kevin and Darla and all the other OCs that I don't want to name. So in your face, Buckley! They really aren't much to lose though…**

**Said people: Hey!**

**Whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

Sabrina POV

"8TH GRADERS! THERE WILL BE A FORMAL DANCE ON FRIDAY NIGHT NEXT WEEK. THERE WILL BE FUN MUSIC, DANCING, AND YOU. AND YOUR DATE. COME." Heart's annoying voice came over the loudspeakers. Immediately, all the girls in the class screamed and began to talk about who they would take.

"Robin is going to take me!" squealed an annoying girl named Destiny.

"No! He'll take me!" shouted a voice across the classroom. It was Penny, the leader of all the cliques in the school. She had sparkly brown eyes and long brown hair. She didn't like me, so she tried to make my life miserable and made fun of me all the time.

"Girls, girls," Puck said arrogantly. "No need to fight over me. I'm not going!"

All the girls in the class sighed and sat down.

I glared at Puck.

"Robin," I seethed.

"Geez, Grimm, I know you want me to be your date and all, but I just said I'm not going!" Puck interrupted.

"I don't want to go with you!" I nearly screamed.

"Sure you don't," he smirked at me.

"Well," I said, struggling to come up with something, "I already have a date. So I can't go with you anyway."

Wait, WHAT?

"Who in their right mind would want to go out with the swamp monster?" he said, looking me up and down.

I growled.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," I said.

The bell rang and I waved at Puck and hurried off to my next class.

At lunch, I had my plan ready. Apparently the hottest guy in the school, Kevin, had a crush on me. I was going to sit with him and his friends and when they all left, I'd ask if he wanted to go to the dance with me. Fool-proof!

I went and got lunch, which today was glop somewhat resembling green beans, some pile of orange stuff, and a moldy piece of bread. Disgusting. I went and sat down next to Kevin.

"Hi, Kevin," I said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Hey, Sabrina!" He grinned at me. I could see Puck glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, pointing at his food. It resembled mine, but all smashed together.

"I'm taking some home to feed to my dog!" He said proudly.

"That's so sweet," I said, smiling up at him.

"Thanks!" He smiled back down at me.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I said, smiling prettily.

"I'd love to!" he said, grinning at me.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I said. The bell had rung, signaling recess. Five minute recess.

"Sounds good to me!" he said. I picked up my sorry excuse for food and headed towards the door. I smiled and waved.

I saw Puck glaring at Kevin as I walked away. I smiled to myself. Oh yeah. Puck was so jealous.

* * *

><p>The pranks had worsened ever since I asked Kevin out. Puck started to ignore me when he did talk to me, he talked so harshly and mean I'd be reduced to (almost) tears.<p>

Why was he being so mean?

As my best friend, Charlotte, helped tie my hair down after Puck's latest prank, I redid my makeup. Yeah, I've started to wear makeup these past few months, and boys really started to notice. Puck refused to talk to me for days after I first put it on, but he'd gotten over it.

So far, I've been bombarded with date proposals left and right. Each time I said no. I've been hanging out with Kevin a lot more. We'd grown really close. He's actually really fun.

"Thanks, Charlotte," I said.

She smiled and said, "No problem. Tell me if you need help with Robin," she waved a bit and walked out. I stayed to make sure I looked fine. I wasn't even pretty, really. I don't see why Kevin agreed to go out with me!

I walked out the bathroom to see Penny jump on Puck and kiss him.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I ran outside the main doors, holding back tears. He saw me and pushed Penny off of him. He ran after me, yelling my name.

When he caught up to me, he cornered me against the school wall.

"Sabrina," he said as I tried to get away. "SABRINA, LOOK AT ME!"

I looked up at him, glaring. "What?"

"I didn't want to kiss her, she jumped on me!" said Puck, trying to convince me and failing miserably. '"Trust me, Sabrina!"

"Why should I!" I yelled into his face. "You've been ignoring me for days now and then I see you kissing another girl and you suddenly want to talk to me!"

"You make it seem like we're dating," he said, smirking at me. I groaned and kept pushing at his arms. He smiled crookedly at me and pinned my arms against the wall.

And then he kissed me! That idiot!

"Don't kiss a girl and then go off and kiss me!" I shouted. Then I kicked him in the shin and ran all the way home. I shut the door and locked it. Looks like Puck will have to sleep outside tonight.

I leveled my breathing because I was breathing rather heavily because of my sprint home.

"Granny! Daphne! Anyone home?" I yelled.

"In the kitchen, _liebling_!" Granny yelled back. "How was school?"

"Good! Except Charlotte had to redo my hair because of Puck's pranks…"

"Oh, _liebling_, he'll stop pranking you soon! Just give him time," Granny Relda comforted.

"Time? Time!" I scoffed. "He's had 4,000 years, and look at him now!"

"I know, _liebling_, I know," Granny said.

"Hey, where's Daphne?" She hadn't even yelled hi when I came home.

"She's up in your room with a friend of hers," Granny said, going back to cooking whatever disgusting concoction we were having for dinner tonight.

"Thanks!" I yelled, bounding up the stairs, two at a time.

"Daphne!" I say, opening the door. She was sitting on the bed, writing in her Grimm journal. "I need you to do me a favor," I say, grinning. "We need to go shopping!"

* * *

><p>"We'll find you the perfect dress! You'll look so pretty and Puck will start drooling and feeling jealous and wishing he went to the dance and with you no doubt! And then he'll go and you'll dance and kiss them get married and then have a million hundred fairy babies! And I'll name them and they'll have names like Unicorn and Butterfly an- mph!" Daphne was cut off of her rambling by my hand.<p>

"Daphne, we're just finding a dress. And I'm going with Kevin, remember?"

"Unfortunately!" she muttered.

We headed over to Ferryport Landing's only dress shop.

"I hope all the stupid other girls didn't take all the pretty dressed you could be wearing," Daphne muttered to me. I couldn't help but grin.

"But we also have to go to the hair dresser and find the perfect style and the perfect makeup too! I'll bet all the boys will be drooling, not just Puck! But we don't really want that," Daphne frowned.

We started to look through the hundreds of rack of dresses.

"Found one!" Daphne shouted at me from across the room and after hours of looking. It was a white strapless dress that had a blue waist line/belt. It was really pretty!

"Try it on!" my sister urged.

I grinned. "Okay," I said, taking the dress to the dressing room. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and changed quickly.

"You look awesometasticalicious!" Daphne yelled, inserting her palm in her mouth. I grin at her and twirl around.

"New word?" I said.

"You know it!" she grins and we both laugh. "Hurry up and change quick, 'cause we still got hair and makeup! We don't have all day!" Daphne says, pushing me back into the changing rooms.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I call as I change and she taps her foot impatiently.

At once, she bursts in there and grabs my arm and drags me to the register. Thank God I had my clothes changed!

"We'd like to buy this," Daphne told the cashier.

"$150 with tax," the cashier says in a bored tone. 'Darla', her nametag read.

I say loudly and firmly, "Darla," I check for conformation, "We need to go. We have errands to run and you are holding us up. Please hurry."

Darla's eyes widen but she speeds up.

"Sabrina! We have a few days!" Daphne's shocked face knocked me out of my silent victory.

"Says the one who pulled me out of the changing rooms in a rush," I tease.

Daphne blushed.

"Let's go to the hairstylist first. We can get a time right before the formal and they can practice now!" Daphne gushed. "And when we get home everyone will gasp and Puck will drool and Dad will be mad at Puck for drooling and he'll smile and then run to his room and slam the door, mad that he got caught drooling and you'll blush and you'll go to his room to go and see him and then he'll fly up and kiss you and then you'll get married and have a million fairy babies which I'll name Butterfly and Unico-"

"Daphne! You've already mentioned that!" I say sharply.

"Oh… I have? Darn, I need to come up with new names! Totally not punk-rock!" I rolled my eyes. Daphne led me into a outlet called which I'm guessing is some weird hairstylist.

" are the best hairstylists in New York! We have to get a reservation!"

Daphne practically ran towards the secretary, dragging me along with her.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked snootily.

"We'd like to make a reservation, please! And do you, like, try hairstyles on people for free? 'Cause my sister here needs to find a pretty hairstyle for her boyfriend. His name is Puck! They are so in love and they'll get mar-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Daphne! Not now!" I turned to the secretary. "Ignore the last half of what she said."

"What time would the reservation be?" the secretary eyed Daphne suspiciously.

"On Friday, right before 7. At 6:30, at the latest. I have a formal at school to go to." I said, not liking the way she was eyeing Daphne.

"That's fine. 6:30 it is. Also, we could make an exception for your sister. We have a rookie here training to become a professional hairstylist, and she can practice on you. Come." She waved us into the back.

It was dimly lit and there were chairs everywhere. There a ton of mirrors, racks of hair dryers, buckets of combs, hairspray, and shampoo. It smelled like old lady shampoo. There was a ton of people, either waiting for a stylist or a stylist waiting for a client.

"She's over there," the secretary said, pointing to the very back. It was a small room, with very bright lights.

"Hi!" said a high-pitched voice right beside me. I jumped a foot off the ground. "I'm Allyson, your stylist. I'm going to be a pro at this! What do you like to do?"

"Allyson!" the secretary snapped.

"Sorry!" Allyson waved me over to a mirror.

"How would you like your hair?"

I shrugged. "Have Daphne" I pointed "tell you. I have no idea what the difference is."

Daphne grinned. "She'd like the hair right above her ear" she picked up a few locks of hair "braided into two different braids then tied together by a clear rubber band. Then you straighten the rest of her hair and whala!"

Allyson smiled. "I can do that! It may take some time, though. But we've got all the time in the world! Can you believe I'm doing your hair on Friday, too? Yippee!"

Daphne and her struck up a conversation while Allyson pulled, tugged, and yanked on my hair.

"How do you like the braid part? I still need to straighten but that will take no time at all!" Allyson said excitedly as she stepped back to admire her work.

"I love it!" squealed Daphne. "So will Puck!"

"Who's Puck?" And Daphne was retelling our 'story' and about our future kids named Bunny, Unicorn, Rainbow, Butterfly, and other particularly happy things.

A while later, Allyson stopped pulling my hair with the straightener and combed through it one last time.

"What do you think?" she said, smiling cheekily.

Daphne gaped. "ILOVEITANDSOWILLPUCK EEEE!"

They both began to hop up and down, smiling and laughing.

"Daphne," I said, a bit sorry to break their bubbles, "We have to go pick out some makeup, remember?"

Her face fell a bit.

"Oh. Can Allyson come?" she said, grinning some.

"Well, if she ca-"

"It's my break!" Allyson shouted and they began to drag me out of .

They then proceeded to drag me into Sephora.

"I know someone who works here! Her name is Sophie! She works here, and she can give you a nice discount!" said Allyson, dancing up and down the aisles.

"Don't abuse it, Allyson," said a tall redhead girl. She smiled at me.

"I'm Sophie. And you are?"

Daphne cut in before I could answer.

"She's Sabrina; I'm her sister Daphne!" she shouted, drawing unwanted attention from other customers.

Sophie laughed.

"Charming. Now what was it you wanted?"

"Sabrina needs a makeover for a formal on Friday. We're just practicing." Allyson said, quieter this time.

"Well, I can do that," Sophie chuckled. "But you'll have to buy something. Up for it?"

"Yeah!" Daphne shouted. "We'll just buy the stuff you used and we can come back before her hairstyling appointment of Friday so you can put it on! 'Cause I'll bet you're awesometasticalicious at it!"

Sophie blushed, her face matching her hair.

"Thanks. Let's get started!"

We were ushered over to the other side of the store, where I was sat in a chair. A swively, comfy chair. I started to swivel around. It was really fun. I started laughing, and while Sophie was getting the makeup, Daphne and Allyson started to push me around. We were all laughing and out of breath when Sophie finally came back with it all.

"You'll be able to sit up straight and not move, right?" Sophie asked me, eyeing my hands on my stomach and my crinkled eyes and my wide-open mouth.

"Ye," more laughs "Yeah, I" cracks up "I will," I said, struggling to keep a straight face. Sophie eyed me warily and pulled out the makeup.

"Any ideas?" she asked me.

I just pointed at Daphne.

She smiled, and began to instruct Sophie. "Light blue eye shadow, because that goes with the dress, and some pink blush and add some white eye shadow, too! And make her lips look all glossy and put on some-blue-mascara, once again, it goes with the dress, but black will be just fine, because we have that at home. Add a bit of gray to her eye shadow, and some black eyeliner too, top and bottom, because that will look pretty. Make the eyeliner…." And that wasn't even half of it.

I must've sat there an hour! My butt was sore and I felt like some freak Barbie. They turned me around and I gasped. My face looked so…. _pretty_. I just sat there, staring for a minute straight.

"We'll take it!" I say, popping out of the chair. Ouch, that hurt my butt!

Daphne went to check out while I rubbed my butt, attempting to wake it up.

"Do you want me to help you?" Allyson smiled prettily at me. I frowned a bit.

"Sure…" I waved her over and she took out a tennis racket.

"Let's get started!" She whacked my butt.

Daphne got all the makeup in a bag and started over. She abruptly stopped when she saw Allyson whacking my butt. Her mouth formed a small 'o'. I grinned shyly and shrugged.

"We have to go home! Then Puck will see you and realize what he's missing out on!" Daphne shouted.

I glared at her.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Daphne and Allyson sang. Yeah, Daphne dragged Allyson home and she was bubbling about how she should move in.<p>

"We went and got stuff for the formal," I added.

"Can Allyson live here?" Daphne shouted.

Mom walked into the room about to mumble a weak 'Hi' when she saw and she dropped the towel she was using to dry her hands.

"Daphne's doing?" I nodded vigorously. Daphne smirked.

"If Mom is impressed, then Puck will be stunned!" she shouted to Allyson and they started to hop up and down. Dad followed Mom out of the kitchen holding Basil. He looked me up and down.

"You look nice, honey," he murmured and turned around to go back into the kitchen.

Daphne and Allyson basically exploded.

"NICE?" Allyson screamed.

Red popped her head out from around the corner leading to the stairs. "Can you guys be a little more quiet?" she muttered, talking more to herself than us. "Hi," she waved a bit at Allyson.

She was about to leave, but she looked at me and smiled. "You look nice. Puck will love it," she said and turned to go back upstairs.

Puck chose to thunder down the stairs at that time, looking for food.

"Hey, old woman, drop the kid and make me a sandwich!" he ordered my mom. I glowered at him.

"And I heard ugl-" the insult on his lips died when he saw me. He openly gaped at me for a few minutes straight. I smirked.

"You like what you see?" I said, grinning widely.

"Wha- NO! You're so, um," he wildly whipped his head back and forth looking for an excuse. "Old man! Where's my sandwich!" He ran into the kitchen while I sang under my breath, "I whip my head back and forth, I whip my head back and forth."

Allyson and Daphne high-fived.

"He was totally drooling!"

"I know! It was, like, dripping down his chin!"

"Just imagine what he will do when he sees her in the dress too!"

Then they both squealed and ran to tell Red. I grinned and followed my mom into the kitchen where she and my dad were making cake.

"So what were you going to say I was?" I grinned at Puck.

"I was gonna say you are positively ugly," he responded, looking everywhere but my face. My grin widened.

"No you weren't," I teased. I took a few steps towards him. "What were you really gonna say?"

He smirked and looked me right in the eyes. "That you're positively ugly."

"Really?" I frowned.

"Really," he smiled crookedly at me.

"I don't believe you," I said, taking a few steps closer.

"You shouldn't!" he said and took and egg out from behind his back and cracked it on my head. I growled.

"You didn't."

He chuckled. "I did."

"Well, since you love being dirty, take this!" I yelled and threw some flour at him.

"Hey!" he shouted and took some sugar and poured it on my head. "Egg head!" he grinned at me.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to take a shower!" I say and pour the carton of milk and flour on his head. He smiled easily from under his dripping hair. It's then I realize we're alone. He pours a pit of flour onto my head.

"Well, now we match," he said. We were only inches away.

"Because that matters so much," I said inching closer.

He grins. "You know it." Closer. Closer. We were only an inch away.

"What did you do to my creation?" screamed a voice from the stairs. Allyson.

We jump apart and turn red.

"We, um, had a food fight?" I said, embarrassed.

"Food fight? FOOD FIGHT? Food fight!" Allyson's mood changed drastically. Bipolar…

Puck grinned. "Yeah, a food fight. You figured it out! You deserve a medal!"

Allyson looked at me questioningly. "This is the guy you're in love with?" I blush.

"I'm not in love with him!" I defend.

"Sure you aren't," Puck said, shooting me a look. "I'm gonna go change! And unfortunately take a shower, because of somebody!" he says, shooting me a glare, which I respond to by smirking triumphantly.

"Wait…. No! I want the shower first!" I yelled after him, leaving Allyson standing there on the stairs, confused.

* * *

><p>"Kevin!" I wave him over to the table where me and my friends are sitting. He happily obliges and plops down next to me.<p>

"Whatcha got there?" he said, pointing at Granny Relda's new concoction: Ape Stew.

"Ape Stew," I say as I pick up the ape and unhappily drop it back in.

My friend Adrianne adds, "Her grandma makes queer things, she does," in her British accent.

Minnie, who we all call Minnow because she is so quiet and small, nods in agreement. Charlotte laughs.

"That's not even the worst! There's Camel Hump Soup and Walrus Casserole and" she drones on and on about all the weird foods Granny makes, and I tune out.

"So who are you going to the dance-excuse me, formal-with?" I ask, turning towards Minnow. She blushes.

"Well, Tyler," she says, pointing over to the table Tyler was sitting at.

"Awwwwww!" I grin.

"Shut up!" Minnow says, playfully slapping my shoulder.

"Who's Adrianne going with?" I ask, saving her a little bit of embarrassment.

"No one, so far. She's said no to everyone so far," Minnow replies.

"Just waiting for the right guy," Adrianne manages to add before going back to listening intently to Charlotte. Adrianne basically _worships_ Charlotte. It's kinda funny.

"By the right guy, she means the schools best-known player," Minnow jokes. I laugh quietly. "And did you hear? Derek asked Alexis to go! Those two hate each other! Or so we thought," Minnow laughs into my ear.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Yeah, we all knew it was coming though," Minnow grins a bit.

"But they've never even implied it!" I say, a bit too loudly.

Alexis plops down right across from me.

"Gossiping about me, Minnow?" she says, smiling teasingly.

"N-no, just telling how Derek, um, asked you to the formal," Minnow says quietly, tripping over her own words. Minnow is a bit afraid of Alexis. Truth to be told, most of us are.

"Yeah, that was a shocker. But he's so hot! And sweet, and nice, and," Alexis pauses to look over at him, "and don't tell him I said this, but he's a big softie!" She giggles softly.

"So why isn't he sitting with you?" I ask conversationally.

"Meh. He said Tyler had some news, which I'm guessing have to do with Minnie." Minnow blushes.

"Yeah," she agrees lightly. The bell rang. I got up.

"Bye guys!" I yell and wave to my friends.

* * *

><p>(the formal)<p>

"Uncle Jake!" I say. "Hurry up! The formal will be starting soon!"

"Okay, okay," Uncle Jake says. "Now where did we park?"

We were at the mall, and I just got my hair and makeup done but the formal was going to start soon.

"It's over there! Let's go!"

The gym had been redecorated for the formal and it looked amazing. They had put in a small stage and there was ribbons everywhere and a banner saying 'Welcome to the 8th grade Formal!' There was a ton of colorful lights shining everywhere and there was a band off the stage a bit. It was beautiful.

"Sabrina!" Minnow calls me over. Sure. I'll hang out with her until Kevin gets here. "Isn't this place awesome?" she asks me.

"More than awesome," I say, looking around and grinning. Kudos to whoever designed it!

"Oh, look, the dorks showed up!" Penny's annoying voice cut through the crowd of students. She was pointing at me and my friends.

"Doctors find it unhealthy to talk to yourself, Penny!" I yell at her. Her face turns red. She's wearing a purple halter top dress. It's pretty short and it's very tight around her body. It's got a funny waist thing- it's silver and flowery. I turn to Minnow. She's wearing a pink spaghetti strap halter top knee-length dress. It's really pretty on her. Minnow laughs a bit.

"You look nice, Sabrina," she says, looking at my dress.

"Thanks! I really like your dress, too," I compliment. She looks way better than Penny or any of her stupid friends.

"Here comes Alexis and Derek," Minnow points them out of the crowd.

Alexis is wearing a silk ivory spaghetti strap knee-length dress. It went perfectly with her short blond hair. Derek was wearing a dress shirt and some nice pants. Alexis grins at me.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He's supposed to be coming… I can only hope," I say, because I know she expects an answer. Minnow shrank away to go talk to Tyler.

"Where's Robin?" Of course. Everyone wanted to know where the amazing Puck is.

"He's… at home. Studying. For a test. A science test." Science was the only subject we didn't have with her or Derek. Thank God!

"Sucks for him! He could be here. Having fun. Like we are going to be having. Come on, Derek," she replies, dragging him onto the dance floor. I snicker.

I waited near the snacks for Kevin for a while. It was obvious he stood me up, so I went to dance with Minnow. It was really fun! She got Tyler, and he got his friends, and we were all rocking out on the dance floor. Penny was glaring at us and I really wanted to go dump some punch on her pretty little head. Minnow and I were doing the cabbage patch when the guitar player, who had played most of the songs, came up to the mic.

"We are taking requests and anyone who wants to sing their request are welcome to. Don't suck," he said oh-so-kindly.

" 'Till the World Ends by Britney Spears!" some idiot shouted. Britney Spears is kinda, okay, very, creepy! Especially her music videos….

And the song started. Soon, everyone, including me, was singing and dancing along.

After the song ended, we all turned towards our friends and started talking. The gym was very loud until a blonde boy went up onto the stage and whispered something in the guitar player's ear. He nodded and motioned toward his band.

"Hi guys," the blonde said hesitantly. His voice sounded familiar. It wasn't until he looked up I knew who it was. Puck!

"I'm going to sing Best Love Song by T-Pain and Chris Brown. It's for a special someone who is here tonight, but I won't name. They're for me to know, and you to find out," Puck said, copying the words I said to him a week ago.

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
>I'm about to take you to a whole other level<br>Dj turn off what you're playing,  
>I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying<br>Because this girl means too much to me,  
>And now we're on the floor and she touching me.<br>And if I wanna take her home  
>It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio<em>

_It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>I gotta tell her how I feel<br>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,<br>And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that<em>

_Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
>I'm about to sing and do it just as she likes.<br>Jump off the stage, crowd surfing all the way, Cowabunga!  
>You know it's like, just do the wave,<br>Girl just move your body like a snake  
>And if you wanna get with me<br>Put your hands in the air, show me the energy_

_It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>I gotta tell her how I feel<br>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,<br>And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that<em>

_Homie kiss your girl  
>Shawty kiss your man<br>We can see you on the kissing cam  
>Now show me some love<br>Show me some love  
>Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you<br>I never put no one above you  
>And if you feel that way<br>Go ahead and kiss your baby  
>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like that<br>And if you feel that way  
>Go ahead and kiss your baby<br>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like that  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh<br>Oh, oh, oh_

Everyone in the whole gym clapped and cheered. He bowed and left the stage. He has a great voice!

The whole rest of the night went by as a blur. Next thing I know, I'm up the stairs and going into Puck's room. I see him laying on his trampoline. I quietly walk over to him and lie down next to him. He's watching the stars. Weird. Didn't think he would actually do that.

"Who was that song for?"

"Someone. I'll give you a hint. She's blonde, stubborn, and doesn't need makeup." I blush.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Whatever."

We lie there and stare at the stars for a while.

"Did you mean it?" I break the silence.

"Mean what?" he sounds confused… well, that's Puck for you!

"The song."

"I've never meant anything more before." He sounds strangely serious.

I smile a bit. "Thanks." Then I lean over him and kiss him. Smack on the lips. I blush and run out of his room and lean on the same wall I leaned on the first time we kissed.

The next morning was extremely awkward during breakfast. Puck and I avoided eye-contact the whole time. Allyson, Red, and Daphne were grinning and exchanging looks the whole time. It wasn't as awkward when I was attacked with glop grenades and monkey- I mean chimp- poo.

**That was extremely long! Ah well. R&R, luvvies.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**What people wore & what they look like on my profile.**

**Also, Allyson was about 20. She just acted childish.**


End file.
